1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial blinking Christmas tree and more particularly pertains to a new artificial blinking Christmas tree assembly for providing mesmerizing and time-saving Christmas decoration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an artificial blinking Christmas tree is known in the prior art. More specifically, an artificial blinking Christmas tree heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,407; U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,495; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,359; U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,452; U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,019; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 67,261.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new artificial blinking Christmas tree assembly. The inventive device includes a base support including a main support member, a plurality of feet members extending from a bottom of the main support member, and a plurality of upright tree support members extending upwardly from a top of the main support member; and also includes a light assembly support member securely mounted upon the base support member; and further includes a light-reflecting member securely disposed within the light assembly support member; and also includes a light-fragmenting member removably disposed about the light assembly support member; and also includes a tree-shaped housing having an open bottom and being removably supported upon the base support member; and further includes a light-emitting means for emitting light through the tree-shaped housing.
In these respects, the artificial blinking Christmas tree assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing mesmerizing and time-saving Christmas decoration.